Zuko the Matchmaker
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Sokka lost his sword, Toph wants to replace it, but Sokka’s sword was one of a kind, so she leaves in search for a unique material to forge a new sword for him, pulling Zuko to tag along. No Toko, ful Tokka fic. Rated 9 by judges at Tokka Week in Spanish.


Zuko the Matchmaker

Hiya there! Second fic of the day, this one also a Tokka! Like you wouldn't figure that out, that's all I write about… anyway, this one is also the translated version of a fic which was part of Tokka Week in Spanish, so read and enjoy it. Tokka, featuring Zuko, the Matchmaker.

I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**Zuko the Matchmaker**

**

* * *

**Zuko's feet felt like they were burning, his arms and legs were shaking by the cold, his mouth was dry and he was sweating hard, it was a strange combination, but his current state wasn't part of an illness, actually it was because of something he acceded to do and that was helping Toph in her search of something special for one certain person she cared about a lot.

At first he didn't want to accept the task ahead, but after looking at the girl's blind eyes, full with concern and regret, he couldn't help but give her a hand. He would have thought about it twice though if he had knew they were going to travel various meters underground for such a long period of time with nothing but an almost empty bag of that nasty Seal-Penguin dry meat he hated so much and a now empty canter of water.

If he hadn't learn about patience not long ago, he would surely be complaining and yelling at the world and probably firebending his surroundings in a display of stress releasing, fortunately he was a new Zuko, but despite his patience, the whole situation was annoying, Toph hadn't said a thing since they entered the long abandoned mine, or at least nothing interesting other than ordering him around. "Certainly not what I had in mind for a field trip."

"Did you say something?" Zuko finally stared at the blind girl walking by his side, pointing his firebended fire ball at her to have a better look. "Watch it! You are burning my face!" She kicked him hard and so Zuko took his only source of light away from the annoyed girl, she had been in such a bad temper lately, a temper no one had been able to face alone, but just now Zuko was having enough of this silence and despite knowing he was probably risking his health and probably his life as well, he dared to question the blind girl.

"Why are you in such a bad temper anyway!? You suddenly came to my room and asked me out in a supposed field trip I owned you and then dragged me inside of this cave in search of a magical metal my uncle told you had mysterious properties, we had been walking around this mine for hours and I have seen nothing but the usual green and blue candy made rocks!" Toph grabbed Zuko by the collar and forced him to face her, this was the part Zuko was hopping not to find himself involved in, the part in which Toph gave him the beating of his life, fortunately, it never came since the girl broke the collar grabbing.

"Whatever, just go to the surface if that's what you want, I will just keep searching around the mines." She said that last while earthbending a new path since the one they were following was already over.

"Is it really that important for you? Come on Toph, it was just a sword, nothing more than a crafted metal, there are plenty of nice materials to craft a new one, what makes this one so important?" Toph slammed her fist at the walls of the cave, Zuko flinched, he was afraid of having the cave burying them there and with no hopes of surviving, surely angering Toph in a place like this wasn't a nice idea. "Fine you made your point clear, it IS that important."

"You may not understand it Zuko, that sword was… a precious object for Sokka… and he lost it because of me… you should have heard him beating his farewells to his space sword when it fall… he was… sad…" Zuko took a deep breath and continued walking toward the young bender who already began walking away from him. "Just go already, I promise to be there for dinner."

"Toph… dinner time was yesterday about 3 hours ago…" Toph ignored Zuko and continued marching down the cold path. "I'm going with you, I'm not going to leave you here alone, but I don't actually think Sokka will like the idea of you searching for a metal that doesn't exist just to replace his lost sword."

"It does exist! Your uncle told me the story about a brave warrior who used to wield the finest sword ever crafted, and he got that metal from Avatar Kyoshi who dug it out of this same mine… maybe I can't find a strange metal from outer space, but I'm sure I can find a legendary one here on this mine." She slammed her foot at the ground, bending a longer path in front of her and following it, Zuko followed closely.

"Toph, it's just a legend, there is no way there is a sword as powerful enough to repel fire and cut through stone." Toph refused to believe that last and ignored Zuko as usual. "Suit yourself, you are such a stubborn girl, I can barely believe you love Sokka that much."

Toph cut her march and turned around annoyed, Zuko could feel his life was at danger, but since they were inside of a mine there was no way he could run away from the blind girl. "What did you say!?" the ground began shaking once again, Zuko gulped hard. "I have no crush on such a weakling! Idiotic! Selfish! Womanizer! As Sokka is!"

"…But… then… why are you blushing that hard…?" Toph's anger faded, replaced by embarrassment, she turned around and walked with faster steps, Zuko followed her after recovering from his panicked state. "Hey! Toph, listen up, I'm not telling a thing to Sokka or anyone else, I swear, it's just it is way too obvious you like him, for example, you planed this trip the same day you found out about Sokka's break up with Suki."

"…Ok so I like him… so what? It's not such a big deal…" Her face was still flashing with the blood coloring her pale skin, Zuko was amazed by that last, but limited himself to smile. "What is so funny about my situation!? Can't I have a crush on my best friend!?" She turned around and kicked him hard once again, Zuko knew she was rough with those she felt some kind of affection toward to, but he also knew this wasn't the usual affection giving Toph used to deliver.

"Watch it! I'm not laughing at you! I was just thinking about how alike you and Sokka are!" Toph cut her march and turned around once again, this time hitting the floor so she would earthbend herself to the same height Zuko had, forcing him to stare at her blind eyes. "Don't look at me like that." She punched him hard, more than usual which would probably earn him a bruise in a near future. "Ouch! Ok! I'm sorry! Quit hitting me!"

"Why do I care anyway? I have a crush on my best friend… and I can't even tell him because I'm cursed to be the best friend, why can't I be something else?" She took a sit at the cold mud; Zuko did the same, not really knowing what to say. "Even now when I know Sokka is single once again, I can't tell him… who would have known he was going to intimidate me like this…? I just can't tell him how I feel… and even if I could… he never noticed me… and probably never will…"

"That's funny to hear." Toph 'faced' Zuko with curiosity filling her face; Zuko just continued not even daring to look back at the girl. "You are always hitting Sokka around, I know it is the way you show affection, but for the eyes of others it seems you hate him so much, probably he never noticed you because you were such a bully toward him." Toph closed her tiny hands into fists, Zuko noticed and tried to win some distance but wasn't fast enough to avoid the strongest punch Toph had ever delivered to anyone. "Ouch! Will you quit doing that!?"

"Shut up! I asked you to come along because I thought you were good at listening to other's troubles, now I know I was wrong, so go back to the surface before I bury you here!" Toph was been as determined and hard tempered as ever, but with the little light Zuko could create with his flames, he was able to see tears forming in the corners of Toph's eyes, tears which managed to burn his hest a little.

"Just how much do you love him?" Toph ignored Zuko and continued walking away, cleaning the betraying tears from her eyes. "You know… I might be… mistaken… but I believe Sokka likes you back…" Toph cut her march once again but then resumed it, ignoring Zuko's comments. "Want to know why?" There was no answer, but despite that Zuko thought it was better to continue. "Sokka speaks wonders of you and no one else; I don't recall he ever spoke to me about Katara or Aang, not even Suki, just you."

Toph slowed her march down until she finally stopped completely, Zuko knew he had hit the spot there, but was unsure of what kind of reaction Toph would assume, but once she took her bending posture, Zuko knew he had said more than needed and covered himself with his arms. But other than been earthbended around the tunnel, Toph had earthbended a new path for them to follow. "…This way…" Zuko was finally able to breathe again, although he still feared for his life. "What did Sokka… tell you about me…?"

Zuko was surprised his plan actually worked out, but while it was true Sokka spoke to him about Toph the most, he never did it in a romantically faction. "Yeah well, he is always talking about how fun you are… and how… strong and incredible you are, he praises you a lot saying things like he is glad to have you in the group and that he was glad to have you on his side instead of against him."

"But… that is something I already know… he does praises me a lot… but it just doesn't feel right…" Zuko raised his eyebrow and then began coughing softly like asking Toph to continue. "I mean… I like it when he praises me but… I just feel like a tool and that he just praises me because of my earthbending skills… not because of the person I am…"

Zuko nodded, Toph just lowered her face. "Well… you know… when I was like… chasing the Avatar and been the bad guy… I remember Sokka never praised anyone for their abilities, and I surely saw first hand many incredible moves, but Sokka never showed any interest in them… but whenever you do something, he is always left speechless." Toph's 'faced' Zuko, which meant she wanted to hear the rest. "I'm not sure but… isn't that like… noticing you?"

"Don't try to make me feel better… Sokka has never paid attention to me… for him, I am nothing more than his best friend, his companion of pranks and half of the sarcastic duo." Before Toph walked far from him, Zuko placed his hand on the shoulder of the girl, in signal of concern for the young Earthbender. "Am I that ugly?" Zuko was surprised by that last comment; Toph began shaking, as if she desperately needed to have an answer to that question.

"We-Well… how am I supposed to know? You are only twelve years old… you aren't exactly that well built yet…" Zuko covered his face in fear of a slap, but Toph wasn't that kind of girl. "Maybe once you grow up you will be more attractive to Sokka's eyes."

"Then… all that matters is to have a nice body… maybe that's a battle I have already lost, even without trying." Zuko slapped his forehead hard and moved his head in negation. "I don't need this! I'm Toph Bei Fong! The greatest Earthbender Ever! I don't need Sokka or anyone! All I need is I!"

"And then what Toph? Will you live the rest of your life alone?" Toph's energy died down once she remembered those days she used to be alone, it was a feeling she hated so much. "If you really want to know if you have a chance, the least you can do is ask him."

"What!? No way! I will never admit I have a crush on Sokka! Ah! Let's just find that damn metal! I'm tired of all this! I don't need him! He doesn't even care for me! He is surely back at his room crying for Suki! Everyone most be worried about him! Or perhaps he is been all lonely and crying at his beloved moon! I don't care anymore!" Zuko took a deep breath, Toph was stubborn, that was no secret, but denying her feelings like that was a signal of been truly in love with Sokka.

"He never cried for Suki and you know that." Toph refused to keep listening at Zuko and walked faster, Zuko did the same. "I asked him about his break up, he said he was supposed to be sad but there was something in the way." Toph covered her ears, Zuko finally had enough, he grabbed Toph by her shoulders and forced her to 'face' him, and then he took her hands away from her ears. "He said he had enjoyed his time with Suki but there was someone else he liked to spend the time with, so the loss didn't hit him that hard."

"What are you trying to say?" Zuko slapped his forehead once again, Toph just took his hands away from her. "Quit bothering me Zuko, I don't need you to play matchmakers for me."

"I'm not! Well… maybe I am… but just try to think about it, if Sokka says there is someone else he likes to spend his time with… that only means that person is you." Toph took a deep breath and moved her head in negation. "Come on Toph, you can't ignore the evidences, you are always by his side… well… unless you are trying to get him jealous by tagging along with me."

"I what!? Ho-how did ya know that!?" Zuko forced himself not to laugh. "I mean, it was the prefect excuse for not tagging along with him, besides, I wasn't that obvious, How did you find it out!?"

"It was only a theory but you just confirmed it." Toph slammed her forehead hard at the nearest wall, Zuko flinched at that last. "Sokka might be smart, but he lacks the proper attention to notice the details, if you want him to notice you, then you need to split it out at his face."

"I know, he is an idiot, you don't have to remind me about that, from all the girls in the world why was it me the one falling for him?" Zuko moved his shoulders up and down as a reply. "…I will…" He raised an eyebrow at that last. "…Once I have his new sword in my hands… I will tell him… and I won't quit until he gives me a straight answer, that's a promise."

"And I will be there waiting for you to tell me what happened." Toph punched Zuko gently; he delivered the hit back at her in a friendly way. "Now, let's look for that metal, I'm already running out of air here." Toph nodded and resumed her march around the cave in silence, but this time it wasn't and uncomfortable silence, it was a peaceful one since there wasn't a thing to say anymore.

After a long hour of earthbending and walking and Zuko gasping for air by the lack of it, Toph found what seemed to be an air hole underground, but if seen by Zuko's eyes, it was a huge natural formation of ruby colored crystals that created some kind of dome. "What can you see Zuko? I feel something weird but it is different from anything I have felt before."

"It isn't earth, and apparently it isn't a metal either… it is like some kind of reddish gem." Toph crossed her arms in annoyance. "Sorry… it is some kind of crystal, but I'm not sure this is what we are looking for… what do you think?" Toph slammed her foot with the gems, and so the whole place began shaking. "Why did you do that for?"

"It is earth and it is easy to bend, earth in its purest state! This surely is the material we had been looking for." Toph smiled and began touching the floor and the walls around her. "It feels so bendable!" She laughed happily, scaring Zuko by doing it. "Maybe this isn't his precious space sword… but just as my bracelet, it is made of a unique material, and that makes it unique." Toph bended some gems from her surroundings, changing their form and giving it the one of a sword, Zuko was speechless, he had seen her bending before, but he had never seen anything as the way she bended that fine sword she was now carrying, it was unbelievable.

"…Can I…?" Toph offered the sword to Zuko, he stared at it with interest, it was light and strong as the one in the legends. "I wonder… can you create one for me?" Toph smiled sweetly but moved her head in negation; she pulled Zuko by the collar of the tunic and walked him out of the dome, once outside of it she used her earthbending to bury a huge part of the cave, burying the gems inside. "Why did you do that for!? We looked for those gems for hours and you just buried them!?"

"Now that Sokka's sword is lost forever my bracelet is one of a kind… I want this sword to be the perfect replacement… which means it must be also one of a kind." Zuko moved his head in negation but kept a smile for Toph who smiled softly as well.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Aang and Katara both moved their heads in negation; Sokka faced the floor as reply. "Where can they be? Wait! What if both are together and don't want to be found? Zuko will pay for this!"

"Sokka, calm down! Zuko is engaged to Mai, there is no way he can be flirting Toph, just try to relax, Aang and I will search for them with Appa by the upper ring of the city, you stay at home and wait in case they return." Sokka nodded, he was awfully worried sick, but apparently he was worried about Toph the most.

"I can't wait any longer!" It was weird since not even ten seconds had passed by, he was about to leave and search for them around the city when he saw Toph and Zuko walking their way back at the distance, both had their clothes all dirty and where smiling happily, Sokka was glad, although a good part of him was hurt to see Toph been this cheerful around Zuko.

Toph's laughter died down as she felt the vibrations of Sokka by the door of their temporary home at Ba Sing Se, she smiled with her usual grin but suddenly began laughing hard. "Hey Snoozles! Did ya miss me!?" Zuko smiled toward Toph and then walked away, allowing her to have a private conversation with Sokka.

"Yeah… pretty much…" That was Sokka's only reply, but for Toph it was more than enough and just kept giggling happily, for some reason her happiness seemed to be of Sokka's dislike. For a moment, Sokka remained in silence and stared at the smiling girl in front of him, but after a couple of minutes had passed, he finally spoke out. "Where were you? We were all worried about you, the next time you go out on a field trip, take me with you!"

"Relax, this was a field trip I couldn't take you to, I was looking for something special." Sokka said nothing, he simply took a deep breath and relaxed, going back to be his usual self. "You were really that worried about me?"

"Yeah… I truly was…" He began rubbing Toph's head gently, something he had never done before, but for some reasons it didn't seem to bother Toph at all, on the contrary, that gesture had stolen a blush from her face. "But what were you doing? You left with Zuko without telling anyone… that kind of things can be misunderstood easily, ya know?"

"Here." Toph blushed, Sokka blinked twice after staring at the reddish color of her cheeks. "I went looking for a weird and unique material… I wanted to craft a new sword for you…" Sokka finally stared at the incredible sword on his hands; it shined with such an intensity of red that made contrast with Toph's face.

"I don't believe this, just look at this thing, it is so light, and it shines!" Toph nodded and 'faced' away toward the ground trying to hide her blush behind the bangs of hair covering her face. "Did you really go looking for a rare material to craft a sword for me and replace the one I lost?" Toph gulped hard ad nodded, Sokka stared at Toph for a while and then at the sword at his hands. "Don't ever do something like that ever again Toph." Sadness hit her hard, he went through hell to search for that material and Sokka didn't seem to be glad at all. "What was I supposed to do if I knew something had happened to you? I don't know what you went through to get this for me, but don't ever do it again; I wouldn't be able to stand loosing my best friend over materialism." Sokka smiled, Toph showed herself confused but the vibrations she was feeling coming from Sokka where enough to cheer her up. "Although… I must admit it is a nice sword… Thank you."

"Um… you see… Sokka… I made a promise to Zuko while we looked for your sword… I wasn't thinking straight back then but… I don't want him to think about me as a coward who doesn't keep her promises…" Sokka scratched the back of his head confused, Toph took a deep breath and after a pause she continued. "I love you! More than you can even imagine! I have always liked you! But you were always indifferent toward me! And now I have nothing left to do but yell it at your face! Fine! It's done! Are you happy now Zuko!?"

Sokka was left speechless. That wasn't the reaction Toph was waiting for at all and so she blushed madly and began playing with her fingers nervously. "You what!?" Toph crossed her arms and 'faced' away. "You are not joking… right?" Toph blew her bangs of hair away from her face and kept a cold 'stare' at him. "Well… I don't know what to say… I feel glad but… I don't think I can answer you back… do you mind waiting for a little while?"

"Of course I mind! If I allow you to think about it you will end up forgetting it! And then I would never know if I had a chance or not of you liking me back!" Sokka smiled nervously. "…That's all I want to know… if only there was the sightless possibility of you liking me back…" Sokka placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it carefully, stealing a blush from her.

"Toph, I do like you." Toph gulped hard. "I just need to get used to the idea, I mean, that thought never crossed my mind at all, but now, I think it was pretty much obvious." Toph seemed to be a little angered by that last comment. "Although… you are always hitting me… I thought it was your way of saying 'quit bothering me and leave me alone', I still have bruises on my arms and legs, you are always bullying me around."

"But! I wasn't trying to… I was just… it is well… the way I show my… affection… I was hitting you affectionately…" Sokka burst into laughter after hearing that last, Toph just bit her own lips hard. "Don't make fun on me! I already feel like an idiot, and you haven't answered my confession back yet…"

"But Toph, I already answered your confession back… but if you want to, I will show you my affection Water Tribe style." Sokka kneeled, she gulped as she felt how Sokka kissed her slowly, but only for a brief period of time, although for Toph, it was more than enough. "Maybe one day I will be able to give you a real kiss… until then… just wait until I'm ready." Sokka smiled, Toph just nodded. At the distance, Zuko watched it all carefully, maybe he didn't manage to match the couple yet, but it was only matter of time before they did.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, the idea came to me after figuring out both Sokka and Toph have a close friendship with Zuko, Sokka and Zuko seem to be like best friends now, and Toph trusts Zuko enough to let him know about her miserable childhood, no Toko implied, remember I am a full time Tokka fan, and don't ask me to write Toko's I won't betray my shipping. Leaving that aside I'm off to upload a new fic!


End file.
